Wonders Never
by Haunt of twilight
Summary: Quatre and Luna were twins only to be torn apart. They've been searching for each other ever since. Finding her brother's location Luna drags Harry with her on a new adventure. Slash AU


Disclaimer: Don't own either so don't ask.

Warning: There will be slash. You will be warned in the chapter and this chapter alone.

Beeping, an incredibly annoying and persistent beeping filled the room way too early in the morning. A golden hand jerked from under the covers and sent the obnoxious alarm across the room. A soft tinkling laugh brought the male figure in the bed from beneath the covers. Tired green eyes met amused blue eyes. Pushing up from the bed the male, raised a brow.

"What may I ask is so amusing, Luna?"

The young woman smiled, waved at the area the alarm had met its end, and replied.

"That's the fourth clock this month, Harry."

Harry glanced over at the 'dead' clock and shrugged.

"If it helps at all, I was merely trying to turn it off...the throwing across the room was an accident. Effective, but an accident."

Luna just shook her head at her house mate and threw the towel she had been using to dry her pale blond hair at him.

"Well get up, the people coming to collect our blood will be here in a few hours."

With a groan, the Hero of the Wizarding world managed to gain his feet and moved into the bathroom. He had just began to work the shampoo into his hair, when the last remaining member of the house stumbled into the room. Harry peaked around the grey swirled, black curtain acknowledging;

"Morning Draco."

Storm grey eyes glared at Emerald eyes as the Malfoy heir replied.

"There is nothing good about it. Luna wakes me with a water bucket, I trip over the blanket that fell on the floor, my wardrobe won't open, and now I need to use the loo and shower before changing the dressing on my back, and leg...then check my shoulder."

Harry gave the blond an understanding smile as he carefully shifted on his own injuried leg and replied.

"Well give me a minute and I'll be done. The you can shower and I'll change out your bandages."

The raven haired wizard pulled back into the shower to finish his hair before adding.

"Don't forget about the people from that family thing are coming by today."

Draco groaned as he went into Harry's room to steal a change of clothes. Yelling to be heard he asked.

"Just how did we work it so they came to us and not the other way?"

Harry turned the nozzle off and wrapped a towel around his waist. Walking into his room with a spare towel over his head to dry the now midback length hair, Harry answered.

"Because the trip on the train from here to london would only aggrivate our injuries, besides it would make me a not so very nice person."

Draco nodded and headed into his shared bathroom to shower just as Luna reentered Harry's room with the kit used to redress the injuries both male wizards had suffered in the final battle not a month earlier. The young witch pulled a stool from the corner and patted it. Once Harry tugged on a pair of old worn sleep pants, he sat. The former Ravenclaw worked carefully to cause as little pain as possible to her friend while she redressed the freshly cleaned injuries.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Lady Une, you sent for us?"

The woman in question raised her head to see two of her favorite agents standing in her doorway. The shorter of the two had long raven black hair secured in a tight ponytail at the base of his skull, while his companion was tall with green eyes and had hair falling over one eye. She pushed a set of file to the other side on her desk, speaking as she did.

"I need you to accompany Sally today. She needs to make a housecall for some blood samples for the FRA."

The raven haired male's head jerked up as he spoke

"Ma'ma, I thought we didn't make house calls, it's dangerous and has the possibility of being a trap."

The stern woman nodded slightly in agreement, causeing her normally bound dark red lock to sway with the motion.

"While we normally don't as a rule of saftey, I made an exception for these three."

Motioning to the files, Une waited for them to be opened and looked over before continuing.

"You are aware of the war the wizarding world just fought."

Knowing it wasn't a question, as they both had the clearence to be aware of the neighboring world, the two pilots nodded leading her to continue.

"These three are injuried and the trip here, weather magical or not, would agitate or cause further damage. So Sally volunteered to go collect the blood."

A winged brow rose as Wufei stated

" And you want us to escort Sally, because these people, while not dangerous themselves, could have trouble along the way."

Une nodded. Just as she opened to speak, a knock sounded on the open door. The three occupants turned to see the Preventor's lead physician holding a case with a red cross and a small stack of folders. Seeing that she had the attention of the others, Sally spoke.

"Are you two ready? I would like to get there before lunch, so I may be able to convince them to let me check their wounds."

Wufei snorted as Une replied.

"That's just like you, Sally, ever in the mind of a doctor."

Turning to the pilots, the Commander of the Preventor's informed the group.

"If you want to make sure you get there before noon, I'd suggest leaving soon."

The group turned to leave when Une called.

"Oh, One more thing, gentlemen, do be nice. Two of the injuried are joining Preventors in a new sector with the Pilots, kindly try not to piss them off as they may be injuried, but I know for a fact both have one Hell of a temper. The young girl with them is just as well trained, but harder to get to go off."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Harry, would you turn for me?"

The emerald eyed teen stood, careful of the freshly wrapped gash on his side, and turned to the girl that had before his honorary sister during the last three years. Luna carefully cleaned the the long gash that went from the top of his left shoulder diagnally down his back and around to his right hip bone. Once she finished, she layed a hand on Harry's good shoulder,

"I'm sorry that we can't heal you or Draco. I hate that...that."

The wizard hero felt the hand shake. Turning, he pulled the small teen into his arms. A clearing of the throat brought Harry's eyes to his fellow wizard.

Draco stepped from the bathroom and into Harry's bedroom, just in time to hear the last of Luna's sentence and to see the bandaged male pull thier 'sister' into his arms as she began to cry. Pulling the silver robe he kept in the bathroom tighter, he moved the rub the back of the witch, speaking softly to her.

"Luna, it's not your fault and you have no reason to be sorry. Dumbledore is the one to blame, he is the one that took us and sent us to 'train'. If my fathers or Harry's fathers had been able to find us, there would have been no saving those insane doctors."

Luna nodded as she remembered the fear she had felt when she had been told that the two men she saw as brothers were not only missing, but that Dumbledore had been the one to take them. By the time the new Minister had been able to convince the Wizemgot to force Dumbledore to tell where the two had been taken, it was too late; the doctor's had already experimented. The two boys' fathers had gathered their severly injuried and bloodied bodies before escaping to Lupin's Den, the only home not known about to the Wizarding World. As soon as they had arrived. Remus had begun trying to heal them...easier said then done; whatever the doctors had done, prevented them from being magically healed to teach them to not get hurt.

Once Harry and Draco had been found, their fathers were in for a shocking suprise. Not only had they been given to some crazy doctors to 'Make them better Soliders' but they were now unable to be healed by magic. Sometimes it just didn't work, while other times, it actually hurt them more.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, the young Ravenclaw turned her head to look back at the gorgeous blond behind her.

"I need to redress your injuries."

The Malfoy heir just shook his head and replied.

"No, you need to go get ready. Harry's already told me he can do it."

At the doubtful look, Harry manuvered around to nudge her to the door.

"Go on, Luna, I know you had things to do before they people come to get our blood."

Time passed as Harry bandaged his friend and Luna ran her errands. Finally the three met in the room they used as a Study/living/work room. Each was able to work from home. Harry was a sculptor, pottery maker, writer. Luna still worked the Quibbler, though now she was the owner and lead editor since her father had chosen to retire and then unexpectedly passed away. Draco was an author, wrote articles for Luna and potion master. He made the potions in the protected section of the work room and sent them out by owl order.

The early morning passed into midmorning while the trio worked on whatever projects they needed. The common sound of pottery being shifted, quills/pens scraping across paper, and potions boiling was interupted by an aggrivated snarl and shattering glass. Luna looked up from the article she had been checking over to see Harry hurl several glass vases against the back wall.

Draco stood from his chair and moved to the back of the room, where the seventeen year old wizard was chuncking the fagile objects. Dodging the glass shards that bounced back, Draco finally made his way to Harry.

"Harry, what's the matter?"

The smaller male just growled and shoved a letter at the other wizard. Harry sat in a nearby chair as Luna moved to read the letter with Draco.

Dear Harry Potter,

I have admired you for many years. You are so powerful and together I feel we can make strong children together. I know someone that would love to control that sexy little seer you possess. She would be useful to us for a while. Though I personally don't believe in them. My brother would also love to marry the Malfoy heir you are friends with. Could you imagin the power we would have if we had all three of you in our control? I just get chills thinking about it. I do hope you will respond. I would love to get to know you better. Just send your reply with this envelope and it will get to me. I look forward to hearing from you my dear.

With Love

Your future husband

Shaking off the chills they got, they two turned their attention to the wizard the letter was addressed to. Luna asked the first important question.

"When did you get this? Is this the only one?"

Harry sighed before going to his desk and pulling three more letters out. Draco snatched them up and read them before passing them to Luna. The blond witch looked to Harry and asked.

"When were you going to tell us someone has been making threats to you?"

Shoving his long raven hair out of his face, Harry replied.

"After I finished smashing those vases. I didn't say anything earlier because I get them all the time. I kept them because they seemed weird and I didn't want to destroy them if they continued. At first they were just toward me, but this last one includes you two."

Draco rolled the letters back up and turned to the fireplace next to his section of the room, calling over his shoulder.

"I'm contacting Tonks, since she is now the head of Aurors, then I am contacting the Minister."

Harry smacked himself in the forehead, knowing he couldn't stop his blood brother from making these reports. So he transfigured a table, pulled up his chair and called Dobby. The small house elf appeared with a POP and bowed.

"Whats cans Dobby be doing for the great Harry Potter?"

Having excepted that he could not get the house elf to stop calling him that, Harry ignored it in favor of asking.

"Dobby, would you be so kind as to have lunch ready for a group of seven to..."

The Raven haired wizard turned to Luna and asked as he thought of the Preventor people that were also due to arrive.

"Eleven people in about half an hour?"

The hyper elf bounced in place and announced.

"Of course Dobby can do that!"

Before he could disappear, Luna's whispery voice asked.

"Dobby, would we be able to get enough seating for them as well?"

With and enthusiastic nod the elf replied.

"Of course, Master Potter's Whisper. They be delivered."

Snapping his fingers, the chairs appeared before Dobby vanished.

Harry and Luna looked to see Draco pulling out of the fireplace and relayed to them.

"Tonks will be here with a few Aurors in twenty minutes."

Turning back to the fireplace, Draco shouted before sticking his head into the green flames.

"Minister of Magic's Office, London Branch."

They waited a moment to hear the cheery voice of the Minister's assistant.

"Good Morning, Minister's Office, this is Ginerva Weasley."

Draco grinned at the only female Weasley of their generation and replied.

"Hello Ginny, would the Minister be in?"

The firey red head smiled and hit a small red button on the corner of her desk.

"Minister, you have a fire call that would seem to be important."

A deep husky voice replied.

"Be right out, Ginny."

The two chatted as they waited. Just as Draco was begining to get too sore to stay, the door opened to reveal the New Minister of Magic. The man shoved dark black bangs from his grey eyes and smiled at seeing Draco before changing to concern. Hurrying to the fire, he knelt and said.

"Draco, you shouldn't be using the Floo. You can aggrivate your injuries with the kneeling."

The man sighed as he shook his head at him.

"Go ahead and end the call. Whatever is wrong would need to be important for you to call me here. I'll get the others and meet you at your house in ten minutes."

Draco smiled and replied.

"Alright, Dad, see you then."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sally groaned as she stood from the old car and streached out her back.

"Man that ride kills me."

Trowa closed his door and stood next the the Preventor's medic.

"How much further?"

Sally looked around and then glanced down at the map on the screen of her touch computer.

"About fourty miles. We should be there around 1200 hours."

Wufei raised a brow and asked.

"Then why did we stop here?"

Sally turned to the male that had teamed with her before the Preventors and replied.

"Because I figure I will need more supply then I was able to put in my bag."

Nodding in agreement, since the two men had been able to read the files and get a list of some of the injuries, they followed the Doctor into the Medical Supply shop and quickly gathered anything Sally told them to.

Once the three got back into the truck, they headed for the disignated location


End file.
